Confusion
by whackd-m1ssy
Summary: My first fic...Trish gets sent to Smackdown, and quickly finds herself falling for a certain superstar...probably going to make it a very long fic. [UPDATED OFTEN..PG13 for language, and reference to...stuff. lol] enj0y! --R&R--
1. Goodbye RAW

Characters: In this chapter….Eric Bischoff & Trish Stratus.  
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing…  
  
Author's Notes: my first fic...it might not be that great...  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Trish walked down the hallway to the Divas locker room but stopped at the door. There was a note taped to the door that read "Miss Stratus is to report to Mr.Bischoff's office ASAP."   
  
"Great." Trish said sarcastically. She wasn't exactly in the mood to speak to Eric Bischoff today because she was feeling like crap, and he had told her if she didn't come to work, she would be out of a job. "I wonder what he wants."  
  
_---In Bischoff's Office---_  
  
"Ah, Miss Stratus. How are you feeling?" Eric said nervously.  
  
Trish glared at him. "I'm feeling super." She said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.   
  
"Well, I know that you're wondering why I needed to talk to you…" Eric began.  
  
"Eric can we make this quick? I need to go get ready for my match tonight if you don't mind."   
  
"Okay, okay! Trish, you've got the week off."   
  
Trish glared at him again. "Okay Eric, I believe you…now really, why did you insist that I come here?"  
  
"You've got the week off. I'm being serious…however, you're going to have to use that week off to get ready for Smackdown…because Vince is sending you over there to start up the women's division."  
  
Trish's jaw dropped. "You're kidding me! How can you expect me to just drop everything here and join a show full of people I don't talk to?"  
  
"Hey! Don't worry about it. If it doesn't work out for you there, we've always got room on the RAW roster for the diva of the decade, 3 time babe of the year, 5 time women's champion…"   
  
"Okay, I know what I've accomplished-you don't have to remind me. Now I have to get ready for my match." Trish snapped.  
  
"Well…Trish, you see…there is no match for you tonight. You can go to your hotel and pack up your things, and after the Smackdown house show here on Saturday, you'll begin traveling with them."   
  
"Well if there's no match for me, how am I going to lose my belt?" Trish asked.  
  
"You aren't going to be losing the belt, Trish. I told you that you'd be getting the women's division started up on the other show…you'll walk in there as the champ, and over here we're going to be doing some kind of elimination thing with the girls for the new belt." Eric replied. "Now, go say your goodbyes, good luck on Smackdown, and you'll be missed here-you really will be."  
  
With that, Trish walked out of the office and out of the arena.


	2. In the Club

Chapter 2  
  
---Trish's first night on Smackdown---  
  
Trish nervously sat backstage waiting for her cue to go out to the ring. A women's tag team match had been set up between the Smackdown diva teams of Torrie Wilson and Sable, against Jackie Gayda and Dawn Marie. Trish would come to congratulate the winners at the end of the match while announcing her Smackdown debut.   
  
The girls in the ring began to wrestle as Trish watched from backstage. "Shit, I've got a lot of work to do." She said as she watched.   
  
"Aha, you know, you're right-they're terrible at wrestling, aren't they?" a voice said from behind her.   
  
"Wh-?" Trish began. He was absolutely gorgeous. She couldn't help but stare at him.   
  
"John Cena, welcome to Smackdown…looks like you better get going though, Trish." John said as the match ended.  
  
After Trish came back from announcing her debut, she walked backstage to her locker room. On her way, she walked by John Cena's door and paused for a minute. Should she go in and talk to him? Trish decided against it, and kept walking towards her locker room.  
  
'My first night of Smackdown…and I'm already going crazy over some guy. Great.' Trish did NOT want a repeat of the whole Christian or Jericho thing. She quickly got changed into street  
  
clothes and left the arena before she bumped into him again.  
  
Out in the parking lot, Dawn Marie was talking on her cellphone.   
  
"TRISH!" Dawn Marie called from across the lot.  
  
"Oh hey Dawn" Trish called back.  
  
"What are you doing tonight? Just heading back to the hotel or what?" Dawn asked her.  
  
"Um yea...thats about it." Trish answered. "Why?"  
  
"Well most of the roster's going out to a club tonight, and I thought maybe we should invite you, since you're the new girl and all" Dawn told her.  
  
Trish really didn't feel like going to a club, but she figured why not...she should try to make some friends over here. "Sure...when and where."  
  
Dawn gave Trish a piece of paper with the address and where everyone was going to be meeting. "See ya there Trish!"  
  
"Thanks Dawn!" Trish said with a smile on her face. She had honestly heard some bad things about the Smackdown divas...but Dawn didn't seem so bad.  
  
---At the club---  
  
"TRISH! You came!" Dawn said excitedly.   
  
"Ya, I came..where is everyone?" Trish asked.  
  
"Oh you know, they're here and there...there's Torrie and Sable on the dance floor...and Eddie Guerrero trying to pick up ladies at the bar...Rico, Gayda & Dupree in that booth...oh and John's up on the second level with Rob and..." Dawn was cut off by Trish.  
  
"ROB'S HERE?!" Trish screamed. She was so excited to see her old friend from RAW that she totally ignored the fact he was with John and went to go look for him.   
  
Rob was nowhere to be found, but she did see Cena. Dancing with some girl...dancing VERY close with some girl. John looked up and his eyes made contact with Trish's. Immediately she turned around and walked away to find Dawn again. 'Shit.' she thought to herself. Why did she have to like a guy that could have any girl he wanted?   
  
"Rob must of left because the only person I recognized up there was John." Trish said to Dawn.   
  
"Oh sweetie, you should have danced with John...he's hot...and I've heard he thinks you are too." Dawn stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't want to interupt whatever he was doing with some girl up there...they were dancing, I think." Trish said.  
  
Dawn laughed. "Honey...do I detect a bit of a umm...crush...on Mr. Cena?" she asked.  
  
"Guilty." Trish confessed. "He was the first one that came up and talked to me tonight at the show, and he was pretty cool. Plus look at him-what girl could resist that?"   
  
"True say...just don't get too attached. As far as I know he hasn't had a girlfriend in the company yet...or any recent girlfriends for that matter. Just some random one-night stands." Dawn told her.   
  
"Alright...well let's not forget where we are-a club...let's go get on the dance floor...there's a couple cute guys out there!" Trish said quickly before disappearing into the crowd.  
  
---At the hotel later that night: John's POV---  
  
Shit. I thought I was gonna have a chance with Trish...but I think I can forget about that after the look she gave me tonight...it was just dancing...and I would have rather danced with Trish Stratus any day.   
  
---At the hotel later that night: Trish's POV---  
  
Shit. I think I'm going to have to TRY to make John like me...by what Dawn told me though, he's more into action than a relationship...well that's not what he's going to get from Trish Stratus.  
  
woah, writing these things is alot harder than I thought...review please...should I continue or no? 


	3. The Flight

"Shit" John said to himself as he woke up. It was 5:50, and he had to be at the airport by 6:15.   
  
John walked into the bathroom of his hotel room and began brushing his teeth. He couldn't help thinking about Trish and the look on her face the night before at the club. He knew he had to tell her how he felt...but now it definitley would not be easy.  
  
By 6:00, John was running down the stairs to the lobby. He literally threw his room keys at the woman at the front desk, then ran to his car. He had about 10 minutes to be at the airport and he wasn't going to have a good day if things continued this way.   
  
Once he arrived at the airport he went directly to the terminal that his plane was at and got seated. He spotted Trish a few rows back reading a book and switched tickets with Jackie Gayda so that he could sit beside her. He sat down and tried to start up a conversation...  
  
"Hey Trish!"  
  
"Oh hey John..." Trish said, making it obvious that she was annoyed with him.  
  
John bit his lip. This was going to be harder than he thought. "I saw you at the club last night, but when I went to look for you, the guys said you had already left...what happened babe?" John asked.  
  
"Funny. I didn't see you...but I left pretty early to go over my script and to pack my stuff up." Trish answered.  
  
"Oh alright..." John said.  
  
John and Trish continued with the small talk for while. Trish couldn't stand to be sitting beside him and not have him...little did she know though, Stephanie McMahon was watching the pair very closely.  
  
"John...I'll be back, just going to fix my makeup." Trish got up and walked to the bathroom. Stephanie waited until she was gone and plopped herself down next to John.   
  
"So John...what's going on here?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Ummm, nothing-what do you mean?" he asked her.  
  
"Well for one, I purposely put Jackie and Trish together because they were on RAW together not too long ago, and I wanted Trish to feel part of the Smackdown family...and I see you sitting there, and Jackie sitting next to Charlie Haas, which I did not arrange...so I figure there has to be something going on here...or you wish there was atleast." Stephanie stated.  
  
John was shocked. "You're smarter than you let on, McMahon." he joked.  
  
Steph hit his arm. "Just checking..." and she then returned to her seat.  
  
A few moments later, Trish returned and John immediately dove into conversation with her.  
  
"How are you liking Smackdown?" John asked her.  
  
"Well it's my first week, John...so I can't really say. I miss RAW a lot, but there's nothing I can really do about it." she answered.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that...it must have been hard to leave all those people behind..." John said after realizing she missed her friends.  
  
"You have no idea" Trish replied with a bit of sadness in her voice.   
  
"But you HAVE gotten along with the people over here, right?"   
  
"Well...actually, I've only really been talking to you, and you're awesome, and I think we're getting along pretty good...then there's Rob, and he's been like a big brother to me since we started working together...and Dawn, she's a sweetheart, she's really helping me out with getting to know everyone...and Jackie, Rico and Charlie--Jackie and Rico were on RAW so we get along pretty good. We talk about the good times we had over there, and they try to convince me that eventually I'll get used to the whole Smackdown thing.." Trish answered.  
  
"That's good. And I agree-we ARE getting along pretty well...so when we land, why don't we get something to eat-as friends, of course." John offered.  
  
Trish thought about it for a second...AS FRIENDS?!...well just spending time with him at all was good enough for her. "Sounds good!" Trish said smiling. 


	4. Just friends

**DISCLAIMER:: aha, i've been forgetting all this fun stuff l8ly...but yes, i own nothing.  
  
CHARACTERS:: in this chapter, just Trish and John.**  
  
Once their flight had landed, Trish and John waited an hour for their luggage. There was some kind of security issue, so their plans changed. Instead of going out to get something to eat, they decided to go to one of their hotel rooms and order a pizza. Of course, neither of them really minded going to the other's hotel room...  
  
"John, your room or mine?" Trish joked as John carried both of their luggage down the hall.   
  
"Yours." John said.   
  
Trish was surprised by the answer to say the least.."Well, someone's getting a little ahead of themselves..." she joked again.  
  
"No, no, no! I mean if the guys see you walking in or out of my hotel room, they'll think we were...uhh...well you know. And if I walk into my hotel room at some insane hour, no one will notice...they'll just think I went out...I wouldn't want to make Trish Stratus walk to her hotel room in the wee hours of the morning, would I?" John quickly said to explain his reasoning.  
  
Trish laughed. "Alright, my room...go drop off your bags and I'll order the pizza...be at my room in 10 minutes."  
  
John dropped off Trish's bags in her room, and then went to drop off his. He put on some cologne, checked that his clothes were clean, and headed for her room.   
  
When he got there, Trish had been watching TV.   
  
"John, could you grab me a coke out of the mini-fridge? You can grab whatever you want from it." Trish said, aknowledging that John had walked in.   
  
John grabbed a beer and brought Trish her coke. He sat down next to her on the couch and started watching whatever she had been watching. It turned out that it was some girly show that he wasn't particularly interested in.  
  
"Come on Trish, change the channel."  
  
"And what if I don't?" Trish said, smirking.  
  
"Then I'll just have to..." John said as he tickled her stomach.  
  
Trish let out a squeal before John covered her mouth with his hand so no one would hear. He continued tickling her until he had wrestled her onto the ground. For a moment their eyes locked and John slowly lowered his head and kissed her. Trish dropped the remote and pulled him in closer. John ran his tongue over her lips, and then slipped his tongue into her mouth, while she slowly slid her hands up his shirt, feeling his hard abs. By this time, Trish had totally forgotten that they had ordered pizza, and the pizza guy knocked at the door.  
  
'Who the hell..shit!' Trish thought.  
  
"John, John" Trish said as John continued kissing her neck.  
  
"John! The pizza's here...hang on." Trish got up, paid for the pizza, brought it in, and sat down on the couch where John was sitting.  
  
"Sorry about that back there. I got a bit carried away." John said.  
  
"Oh no...it's okay...really." Trish answered, not trying to make her feelings COMPLETELY obvious.  
  
"I just don't want things to be awkward. We're still friends, right?" John said, in denial of what had just happened.  
  
"Yea, of course we are!"   
  
"Okay...well, I think I should get going, it's kinda late...see you tomorrow!" John said in a hurry...then he left the room quickly.  
  
'That's great...we're friends. FRIENDS...if I wasn't so damn shy I'd tell him how I feel...but whatever. He's John Cena...I've got tons of competition...I don't know why I bother sometimes...but he IS a great kisser.' Trish thought.  
  
_---in John's hotel room---_  
  
'Shit! Why did I walk out on her like that?! I'm so stupid...' John thought as he washed his face. 'Maybe I should call her. And tell her. Wait no...I should do it in person. And I will. At the SmackDown taping, I will tell Trish Stratus how much she means to me.' 


	5. A Date For Trish

---Smackdown Taping---  
  
'Tonight is the night...I'm gonna tell Trish...' John Cena thought as he headed for catering. 'There she is.' John saw her...laughing. He couldn't see it yet, but she was actually laughing with Rene Dupree. John hadn't really talked to the guy before, but just from his general attitude, he could tell he was bad news.   
  
'Oh look...John Cena...' Trish thought to herself as she followed him to his table with her eyes. 'He looks really good tonight...I should tell him'   
  
"So yeah Trish, I was thinkin' maybe you and I could get together sometime...you know, like a movie, or dinner...or whatever." Dupree said.  
  
Trish looked confused...'Why is this guy asking me out if we don't even talk? And why is John looking over here?' "Iaunno...you're a good friend...just...let me think about it." Trish answered, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Alright, just tell me before the end of the show?"   
  
"Yep...but I'm going to get ready for my match...bye!" Trish gave him a hug then went to her locker room.   
  
---John's POV---  
  
WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! Don't tell me Trish is actually considering that guy...that's it man, I gotta tell her...and soon.   
  
---in Trish's locker room---  
  
'WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!...you should have just said no...you've got John. Wait...no you don't...you're friends...just go out and have a good time. Rene's nice...and he's...okay he's HOT...' Trish thought. For the next 15 minutes, Trish debated whether or not to go out with Rene, and if she should talk to John. 'Me and John are friends...I have to accept that. Rene's alright, I'm going to take him up on that dinner offer.'   
  
Trish walked out of her locker room and made her way down the hall. Suddenly, everything went black. A pair of masculine hands were covering her eyes...'Please be John. Please be John.' Trish prayed. She turned around to see who it was...Rene Dupree.  
  
"Hey Trish...I just wanted to know if you've made up your mind or not..."   
  
"Yeah...I thought we could do something this weekend." Trish answered.  
  
"Great...how about dinner?"   
  
"Sure, why not." Trish said.  
  
John Cena turned the corner and saw the two talking. He hid behind some of the boxes that were in the hall and watched the pair. 'There's something going on here...and I'm going to find out what it is.'  
  
Trish reached up to Rene's face and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "See you later!" She said as she hurried off to look for Dawn.   
  
John cringed at the sight. Dammit, Rene didn't deserve Trish. If that stupid bastard hadn't gotten to her first, it would be John going on a date with her this weekend...it wasn't fair. He HAD to talk to Trish.  
  
---After the show---  
  
Trish made her way to her car. She was almost happy that Rene had left early because he was really starting to annoy her...everywhere she went, he would be there.   
  
"Trish!"   
  
Trish turned around to see who was calling her name. It was John. Even though she was ecstatic, she tried to remain as calm as possible. "Hey...I haven't seen you all night!" Trish said.  
  
"Yeah....I saw you..." John said with a frown on his face.  
  
"...and?! Why didn't you talk to me? Or even say hi?" Trish asked, confused.  
  
"Well, you seemed a bit busy. With Rene Dupree? Trish...are you two...what's going on?" He asked her.  
  
"Oh...well he sorta asked me out, and so we're going to dinner on the weekend."   
  
"I see...Trish...can we go get coffee or something...cause I need to talk to you...and it's important."   
  
Trish thought about it for a second. "Well I'm sorta tired...and I was just going to go to my room...you can come talk up there if you want...I'm really tired and I wanted to take a shower."   
  
"No Trish, I don't want a repeat of what happened last time I came to your room" he lied. He would kill for that to happen again. Trish blushed. "Whatever though, call me, or we can talk tomorrow."   
  
"Okay...breakfast at the hotel's restaurant, 9:00...meet me there." Trish said. "Is it a date?"   
  
"Yeah. Bye Trish" John replied. 'I wish it was really a date.'   
  
"See ya John!" Trish said...'I wonder what's bothering him so much...whatever. Now I've got a chance to talk to him...' Trish smiled and hopped in her car. 


	6. Breakfast with John

John waited patiently for Trish at a table in the hotel's restaurant. He had been there since 8:30, and it was now 8:55. 'Shes not going to show up' John thought to himself. 5 minutes later, at exactly 9:00, Trish walked into the restaurant. "Damn, she's beautiful." John said quietly to himself as he waved to her. Trish smiled, waved back, and made her way back to the booth John was sitting in.  
  
"Good morning John!" Trish said, as she hugged him.  
  
"Great to see you, Trish. You look great."   
  
"Thanks." Trish blushed.  
  
There was an awkward silence that was broken by a waitress. "And what can I get for you and your girlfriend, sir?"   
  
'My girlfriend? I wish she was...should I correct her?' John thought.  
  
"Actually ma'am, we're just close friends...and I'd like just a cappucino for now, thanks." Trish said. 'Shit, what did I just do...I should of just let her think I was his girlfriend...'  
  
'Looks like she beat me to it.' John thought to himself...it sort of hurt that Trish was so fast to correct the waitress.  
  
"And for you, sir?" the waitress asked.  
  
"Oh, just get me a coffee-black, please." John answered.  
  
"No problem...that'll be 5 minutes." With that, the waitress left.  
  
"I can't believe she thought you were my girlfriend" John said trying to be funny.  
  
"Yea..." Trish forced a laugh out. 'Too bad I'm not.'  
  
"So anyways, where are you and Rene going out?"   
  
"Oh we don't know yet. But if I make other plans, I might uhh...blow him off, say I have to visit my parents or something." Trish answered.  
  
"Ah, is that you being sneaky, or just not really wanting to go out with him?"   
  
"Actually, I'd rather be going on a date with someone else this weekend...but I think they might be busy."  
  
'Shit, who does she like?' John thought.   
  
"Here you go, a cappucino for you miss, and a coffee for you, sir. Are you ready to order, or would you like some time to think?" the waitress asked.  
  
"Just give me your breakfast special. I could eat anything, I'm so hungry." Trish answered.  
  
"Yea me too. I'll have the same." John said.  
  
"Okay, 20 minutes. If you need anything, I'll be around." the waitress said before walking away again.  
  
"So, who is this guy you like, Trish?" he asked.  
  
"Well, he's very young, handsome, strong, funny...he's fun to be with..." Trish said.  
  
"Come on now, give me a name." John said.   
  
"Well...for that you'll just have to wait until after breakfast." Trish said.  
  
'Okay, so she obviously doesn't want to talk about who it is then...but who?!...Who the hell does Trish Stratus like?'   
  
"Alright, alright. I'll be patient...but anyways...don't you have a photoshoot coming up?" John asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Yea, for SmackDown magazine...it's actually coming up in 2 weeks." Trish answered.  
  
"Oh really? What kind of photoshoot is it...and who else is gonna be there?" John asked.  
  
"Oh I'm just being featured in the magazine because I just debuted over here on SmackDown...it's just me...they're flying me to Toronto to do kinda a home-town thing." Trish answered.  
  
"Man, it must suck going to those things alone."  
  
"Yea, but I've gotten used to it. The Babe of the Year shoots are always just little old me...but I'm allowed to bring a travelling buddy if I want...they get time off if they come, it's not too bad of a deal for them I guess." Trish answered.  
  
"Well who were you thinking of bringing?" John asked. 'Maybe if I can get on her good side...hell it's not enough time..'  
  
"I don't know, the only person on SmackDown I've really gotten to know is Dawn...other than that, you, and I don't think either of you would be too interested in going up to Canada just for my photoshoot." Trish said.  
  
"Why do you say that? Toronto's a beautiful city...and you're a beautiful woman." John said.  
  
Trish blushed. "Are you, Mr. Cena, suggesting that you come with me?"   
  
"Never." John replied sarcasticly. Trish eyed him. "You know, you're a good friend and I could use some time off, so I'd go with you if you wanted me to." John replied. 'Shit, you just sounded like a complete loser...shit, shit, shit.'  
  
"John, you're the best...we're gonna have a great time. I can show you my house that I've been working on, and all my favourite places..." Trish said with a smile.  
  
John smiled. 'This is great...but we're still just friends...'  
  
"Here you go, two breakfast specials." the waitress put their food down on the table, asked if there was anything else they needed, and left.   
  
"John, you really don't know how great this is. I get so lonely when I travel by myself, and now that I've got a friend coming along...we're gonna have a great time."   
  
That word cut like a knife. 'FRIEND...just tell her John, tell her.'  
  
"Trish, you're so happy about this...I just hope Vince will let me come up with you..."  
  
"Oh he will." Trish said before he could finish. "He can't have a sad diva do such an important photoshoot...can he?" Trish laughed.  
  
John loved the way she was so in-control. She knew how to get her way in any situation. And now with their trip to Toronto, he finally had a chance to spend some time with her-even if it was only 3 days.  
  
JOHNS POV  
  
This is great...I would have never thought she'd let me come with her. This woman is amazing...I don't think I'll tell her though that I care about her as much as I do quite yet...I don't want her to reconsider the trip.  
  
TRISHS POV  
  
I can't believe that John would want to come with me! But now I can't be honest about my feelings...he might decide not to come otherwise...he might think I'd try to put the moves on him or something. I'm so excited for the trip though...I always thought it was stupid that they let us bring people to the shoots...apparently they're smart people, the planners. 


	7. Busy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Notes: Thanks for all the reviews, I love getting them...so keep reading & reviewing...a lot more people are liking this story than I thought!  
  
It was 6:00am, and Trish woke up. She took a shower, and checked her voicemail. Out of 4 messages, 2 were from Rene Dupree. That didn't surprise her much. One was from Dawn, and one was from...John Cena!  
  
The message was as follows:  
  
Hey Trish...I had a great time at breakfast with you the other day. I just wanted to know if you'd be up for another little get-together sometime before the trip?...Just a suggestion...get in touch with me later...you know the number...word life  
  
Trish sighed. He had such a sexy voice, even though she could tell he was a bit nervous leaving that message. She smiled to herself and wondered if it would seem desperate for her to call back so soon. She decided she'd go to the gym then call him when she got in...as for Rene Dupree...well, she deleted his two messages and she could talk to Dawn anytime.  
  
Trish got dressed in a white tank top and a pair of loose grey sweatpants and headed to the gym. After a couple of hours, she'd decided that she had done enough for the day and she went back to her hotel room. She could see that the cleaning ladies had come, but there was a large bouquet of flowers on the table. She read the card and prayed that it would be from John, but it was from Rene. 'Shit, this guy's like a stalker.' she thought to herself. She locked her hotelroom door and walked into the washroom to take a shower.   
  
---In John's Room---  
  
John was working on some new rap material for the SmackDown taping, since the last time he did it improv, the FCC had a field day harassing Vince. He laughed at the thought that caused all of his material to be reviewed before he could actually use it from now on. It was 3:00 in the afternoon, and he was still sitting around in his boxers.   
  
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. He hoped it would be Trish, but it wasn't. It was...Dawn? What could Dawn Marie want?  
  
"Gimme a sec!" He yelled through the door as he threw on a pair of his jean shorts and a jersey before answering the door.  
  
"Hi Dawn..what brings you here?" John asked, confused.  
  
"You, John." she said as she walked into his room. He couldn't help but notice that she was wearing a VERY short skirt, and a VERY low cut top. "Do you have a few minutes?" she asked, walking up to him.   
  
John gulped. "Uh, I guess..." John answered as she sat down on the couch, practically on top of him.  
  
"Good, because I wanted to discuss a few things with you."  
  
"What things, Dawn?" John asked.  
  
"Trish Stratus." Dawn grinned.  
  
John immediately became alert. "What about her?"  
  
"Well...I've noticed that you're paying alot of attention to her lately..and I just wanted to let you know that she's not interested in you that way. Maybe she could mess around with you a bit, but that girl, she's been around. And she's just going to keep doing what she does even if shes 'with' you."  
  
John was shocked at what she had just said. Part of him wanted to kick her out of his room right away, but the other part of him was angry and wanted to know more. "Really." Was all that John could say.  
  
"Not only that John, but she's forever talking about guys. Almost every guy in the locker room. She's a whore. You can't trust her." Dawn said. "Now, I wouldn't want you to get hurt...so promise me you won't get involved with her?" Dawn said, her face only inches away from his.  
  
Just then, the phone rang. Dawn picked up. "Oh hi Trish. Yea, he's here. No, sorry he's a bit busy at the moment. Yep. Okay. Bye now." Dawn hung up the phone. "Now that she's taken care of, want to have some fun?" Dawn said in a seductive voice.   
  
It was a tempting offer, but John still had some self-control. "No Dawn, and I think you should leave." John said firmly.  
  
"Alright...but you'll come around...I know you will." With that, Dawn gave him a kiss and left.  
  
--JOHNS POV---  
  
I thought I knew Trish...she's not like that...or is she? I guess I'll have to talk to her about it...still..that just pisses me off...and what the hell! Am I loosing my edge or what? I just had a chance to get laid by Dawn Marie, and I gave it up for some girl that probably only thinks of me as a friend...or worse, a one-night stand.  
  
---TRISHS POV---  
  
Why the hell was Dawn in John's room?! And what does she mean busy?...Oh my God! If she meant...shit...how could she do this? I thought she was my friend!...well I guess I'm just going to have to kick her ass at the next show...and as for John...oh, he's getting trouble from me...and unless he can explain himself, the trip is off. 


	8. Blowing Him Off

DICLAIMER::: I own nothing.  
NOTES::: Thanks for all the reviews...everyone loves reviews.

Trish was checking out of the hotel and getting ready to head over to the arena the roster was doing a show at. John walked into the lobby, and checked out as well. He said hello, and she just gave him a dirty look.  
  
"Whoa Trish, what did I do to deserve that one?"  
  
"Whoa John, how long were you and Dawn busy in your hotel room, huh?" She answered.  
  
John could see that she was hurt. "We weren't having sex if thats what you think, Trish."   
  
Trish gave him another dirty look. "Sure John, whatever...if you weren't doing that, why was she in your hotel room?"  
  
John didn't know what to say at first. "Look, Trish..."  
  
"I knew it! John Cena, you are so full of it! I don't even know why I was interested in you!" Trish stormed off.  
  
"You're wh-aat?" John said, stopping for a moment.  
  
"Yea you heard me. I was going to tell you actually when I called. But obviously you have other interests." she said angrily..almost beginning to cry.   
  
"Shh...listen...calm down okay?" John said.   
  
Trish stopped. He held her arms and crouched down a bit so he was at eye-level with her.   
  
"I have no interest in Dawn Marie. Nothing happened. Well, she offered, but I made her leave. I swear, all that happened was her giving me a goodbye kiss."   
  
Trish sniffled. "So...why did you say no to her?" she asked.  
  
"Because I care too much about someone else. Besides, I wouldn't want someone bragging about me to the whole divas locker room!" John said.   
  
Trish laughed. "So, who's this other person you care about? You don't have to answer me if you don't want to, I'd understand."   
  
John was about to answer when a car honked at the pair. It was Rene Dupree.   
  
"He's here to pick me up...do you need a ride to the arena?" Trish asked.  
  
John didn't want Rene to do anything that might change Trish's mind or make her start to have feelings for that stupid French pig, so he said "Yea, I actaully do." And he and Trish hopped in the backseat.  
  
"Hey Rene! I hope it's alright that my buddy John gets a ride with us?" Trish smiled.  
  
Rene was obviously annoyed that John was coming along, but said "Of course it is" anyway, just so Trish wouldn't be upset with him.   
  
When they arrived at the arena, Rene went off to his own locker room, while Trish and John headed to his to finish their conversation.  
  
"So anyways...you were going to tell me who this mystery woman is..." Trish said.  
  
"Well, it's this beautiful, blonde, Canadian girl...she's really sweet, funny, and just came over from RAW."   
  
Trish blushed. "I don't know what to say...I never expected..."  
  
"Trish, I'd really like to take you out this weekend."   
  
Trish smirked. "How about Saturday night?"  
  
"Sounds good to me." John said, laughing.  
  
"Alright...but I don't just want to blow Rene off coldly..so here's what we're going to do...you're going to call me, and pretend to be my brother...and you're going to tell me that my mom's in the hospital and I need to come see her right away this weekend...alright?"  
  
"You're so evil." John said.  
  
"I know...and the funny thing is, I don't have a brother! But I'm going to talk to Rene, so call me in 5 minutes."  
  
---In Rene's locker room---  
  
Trish knocked on the door.   
  
"Well hello, Madamoiselle Stratus...what can I do for you?" Rene said, with a huge grin.  
  
"Can I come in?" Trish asked.  
  
"Of course...you know, my lady friends are ALWAYS welcome in my locker room-no matter what." Rene said again. He was starting to get a bit creepy.  
  
Trish laughed a bit. "I just wanted to thank you for giving John a ride here...he's one of my good friends, it means alot." Trish said.  
  
"Oh...I love getting oral thank yous..." Rene said.   
  
'John, if you don't call in about 5 seconds...I will kill you.' Trish thought. Trish fake laughed. "Well...thanks again. You're more than welcome to come out with me and John clubbing tonight if you want."   
  
"It'd be a pleasure." Rene replied. Rene kissed Trish, and thankfully, her cellphone rang and gave her an excuse to break the liplock.  
  
"Hello?" It was John.  
  
"Oh hi Brad...oh my god, what's wrong?"  
  
"Mom?! OH MY GOD! No, no it's alright...Okay...love you! bye!"   
  
"What was that all about?" Rene asked.  
  
"It..it..it was my brotherr..my moms...my mom's in the hospital, Rene! I have to go to Toronto to see her...it's serious." Trish said.  
  
"Do you want me to come with you?" Rene offered.  
  
"No, it's a family affair...it's a bit personal, I'll be fine on my own...however, I'm going to have to cancel our date...I'm so sorry...but I didn't expect this." Trish said.  
  
"Alright." Rene said. What choice did he have? He couldn't say 'NO! You are not going to Toronto to see your sick mother!', could he?  
  
"I have to go pack...bye!" Trish said, as she hurried out of the locker room.  
  
Later on that night, she met up with John. She was walking behind him, and he couldn't see her, so she ran up, jumped on his back and covered his eyes. He jumped a bit, because he was surprised, but didn't freak out.  
  
"Thank you so much, John...you're a lifesaver."  
  
"Because I'm sweet to suck on..?" John smiled.  
  
Trish playfully hit his arm and gave him a kiss. "You're too good to me." She said.  
  
"Come on babe, let's get out of here." John called a taxi to meet them in the parking lot, and they headed off to the hotel.

Should I continue or end it there? ...That one was a longer chapter, I'll probably update soon if you guys want me to continue.


	9. Distraction

DISCLAIMER::: Sadly, I own nothing.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES::: Thanks for all the reviews...you guys rock!  
  
After a long night, John woke up. He was careful not to move because there was a blonde woman using his chest as a pillow. He smiled to himself. She was so beautiful...even when she was sleeping. Within a few minutes, Trish woke up and crawled up the bed a bit so that she could kiss John. Their lips met and they kissed gently and slowly. Then Trish got out of bed.  
  
"Come on. Let's go for a walk."  
  
John groaned. He hated leaving bed in the morning. He got up, and got dressed. When Trish was ready to go, he grabbed his keys and his wallet. They walked around the downtown area, and browsed in a few shops. Trish ended up buying 5 bags full of clothes and other things, but John offered to carry them for her. On their way back to the hotel, they walked into a park. Trish decided that she should give John a break from carrying all those bags, and they sat down on a bench.  
  
"You're amazing. Thanks so much for today." Trish said, as she leaned in and gave John a kiss.  
  
"I love you." Trish said.  
  
John kissed her so he wouldn't have to answer that just yet. Did she really love him? He sure as hell loved her..."I love you too, Trish."  
  
They got up, but this time Trish grabbed two of the bags so that John didn't have as much to carry. When they finally reached the hotel, John showered up and Trish called Stacy up. It had been awhile since they had seen each other last, so she thought they should catch up.  
  
"Stacy?" Trish asked.  
  
"TRISH?! Hey! What's up?!" Stacy said, excited to be hearing from her friend on SmackDown.  
  
"TONS...we have GOT to catch up sometime...but I don't have enough time to tell you everything right now."  
  
"Wow, you seem really happy...what's going on?" Stacy said.  
  
"Oh you know, I have another photoshoot...and I get to bring someone so I met this guy..."  
  
"OH MY GOD WHO IS IT?" Stacy cut her off. "A guy on the roster? Who?"  
  
"Well its uh...John." Trish finally said.  
  
"JOHN CENA? Damn girl, he's FINE...but I heard from Dawn that he's a real asshole...if he's not being good to you, I swear...I'll send Randy over there to kick his ass." Stacy said.  
  
Trish laughed. "Stacy, relax. He's actually a good guy when you get to know him...when we all have some time off, I want you and Randy to come out with us...you know, like a double date."  
  
"Hmmm, could be interesting...I've got some time off this summer...I'll see what I can do." Stacy said.  
  
"Okay, well he's done in the shower...so I gotta go! Bye!"  
  
"Bye Trish" Stacy said, then hung up her phone.  
  
"Who was that Trish?" John asked.  
  
"An old friend from RAW...a very good old friend from RAW...Stacy Keibler, to be exact." Trish answered.  
  
"And what were you two girls talking about..hmmm?" John asked.  
  
"An amazingly gorgeous man...." Trish said.  
  
"Randy or me?"  
  
"You, of course." Trish said, smiling. She put her arm around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. John picked her up and walked her to the bed. An hour later, they lay naked under the sheets, and Trish had fallen asleep ontop of him.  
  
When Trish woke up the next morning, she was alone in the bed. John was up, folding and packing clothes and when he noticed she had opened her eyes, he walked back over to the bed and knelt beside it. He took Trish's hand in his and kissed it.  
  
"Trish, we have about an hour before we have to leave...you should get up and get dressed."  
  
Trish got up, and got dressed. John stared at her, amazed at how lucky he was. He wanted it to be like this forever...the two of them together.  
  
"I'm ready to go!" Trish said, with that smile he loved on her face.  
  
John picked up the bags, and followed Trish down to the car. They headed off to the arena, for their last night of work before their weekend together.  
  
They went to their respective locker rooms to get ready for their matches, and to shower off. Trish's match was up first, and John waited backstage, watching her on the monitor.  
  
"John..." a voice said someone put their arms around him.  
  
John turned around. 'Okay, it's not Trish so who could it be?'  
  
"Wow....Dawn..hi" is all he could say.  
  
Dawn Marie was standing infront of him wearing a very revealing bikini. Dawn licked her lips and said, "I've got a bikini contest tonight with Torrie. How do you like this one?"  
  
John just stared...Trish was definitley WAY hotter, but he couldn't help but check her out..."It's nice"  
  
"Nice enough to beat Torrie Wilson?" Dawn asked, moving closer.  
  
"Yeah" John said nervously. If she didn't get away from him soon, she was gonna be able to tell how much he liked her bikini.  
  
"Great! Well...wish me luck, John!" Dawn said, innocently. She turned around and walked away and John watched.  
  
"John! Did you see that bulldog? Sable didn't see that one coming!" Trish said, noticing he had been looking down the hall  
  
"What are you looking at?" she asked as she turned around. To her horror, Dawn was prancing around in a skimpy bikini, and John was watching.  
  
'Shit!' John thought.  
  
"John, you're such an asshole!" Trish said, on the verge of tears. She had really been looking forward to the next weekend with him, but now she was having doubts..did he think about Dawn Marie like that? 'Obviously!' she thought 'Otherwise why the hell would he be checking her out like that'  
  
"I'm sorry...Trish I couldn't help it...I just kinda looked over...there's no way I'm getting out of a fight, is there?" John asked...he felt really bad that he had hurt her feelings, and reached out to give her a hug.  
  
Trish kept her distance. "You know what John? I think your match is up. Better get going. Try to pay attention." she said bitterly.  
  
"Aiiight...see you after the show." John said, not knowing what to do.  
  
"Maybe." Trish said. 


	10. Confrontations

AUTHORS NOTES:: aha, i still dont own anything--short chapter this time, sorry guys for making you wait tho! keep those reviews comin!  
  
Trish walked up to Dawn's locker room. She genuinely hated her now. That bitch acted like her friend, and now she was coming between her and John! She grinded her teeth at the thought of John looking at her, and walked right in.  
  
"What the hell!" Trish yelled.  
  
"Woah, chill Trishie...what's wrong?" Dawn asked, playing dumb.  
  
"Don't act dumb Dawn, we both know that I'm better at it...because I can act. You on the other hand ARE your character...you're a slut in real life AND on air."Trish said.  
  
"Oh come on Trishie, you've been with every guy on the roster almost...the Rock, Test, Albert, Kurt Angle, Jeff Hardy, Jericho, Show, Bubba Ray, Christian, Vince...am I forgetting anyone?" Dawn asked stepping forward a bit.  
  
Trish stared her down. "You know, if it weren't for dirt like you, us divas wouldn't have such a bad rep with the guys."  
  
"You know Trish, if it weren't for your implants, you would be nothing!" Dawn said, laughing.  
  
"Shut up, you've got 'em too...and I've got the face, and the moves. I talk the talk, and I walk the walk!" Trish said, cockily.  
  
"Atleast my boyfriend isn't checking out 'dirt' like me" Dawn screamed back.  
  
"Fuck you!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sure John would!" Dawn yelled.  
  
That was the last straw. Trish punched her right in the face.  
  
"You bitch! I've got a bikini contest to win!" Dawn yelled as she jumped at Trish.  
  
"Good luck with that one, you're only going up against Torrie, Miss Playboy covergirl!" Trish said, scratching back at Dawn.  
  
Dawn started pounding away at Trish's face. Trish pushed her off and slapped her right across the face. Dawn whimpered a bit, and a backstage hand knocked on the door.  
  
"Dawn? You're up next!" He said peeking his head in the door.  
  
"Guess you should get over to make up...they're really gonna freak over that fat lip." Trish said, walking out of the room.

When Trish got back to her locker room, she noticed that John's bag was on the couch and the shower was running.

John walked out in a towel and walked towards Trish. Trish walked towards him and kissed him passionately. John grinned because he knew he wouldn't be sleeping on the couch after all.

"Trish, let me get dressed so we can get out of here, alright?" John said, pulling away.

"Mmm...alright...but we gotta continue where we left off." Trish said.

"Damn straight we're gonna continue!" John laughed.

"Just don't keep me up too late tonight, we gotta catch a flight with Shane tomorrow at 3." Trish said.

-- there guys.:.chapter 10.:.hope you liked it.:.i'll be updating my other stories soon hopefully.:.i got another idea for a fic too :)


	11. Getting There

"John come on!" Trish said. John had his arms wrapped around her tightly and she knew that he was awake.  
  
"Five more minutes, babe!" John said.  
  
"No five more minutes! Up now!" Trish said. She pushed him onto his back, pulled his hands above his head and held them there.  
  
"Now I like this position!" John joked.  
  
Trish kissed him and he moved his hands to her inner thigh.  
  
"Mmm...John...no. We don't have time for this right now...let's go."  
  
John got up. "Alright, but just because I love you"  
  
"Oh you BETTER love me" Trish said playfully.  
  
'God, I love him so much...and we've only been together a little while..I am so naive, he probably doesn't take this that seriously...' Trish thought to herself.  
  
John got in the shower. He laughed to himself because he was naked, wet, and thinking of Trish. Not in a sexual way...seriously. 'I love this woman...I could be with her the rest of my life...she's been with so many people though...how do I know if I'm the one?'  
  
"John, I'm coming in to do my make-up!" Trish announced.  
  
"What? Are you worried you're gonna see me naked or something? It's nothing you haven't seen before." John said.  
  
"It's not something I mind seeing..." Trish answered.  
  
John opened the shower door and walked across the bathroom. Trish followed him to the counter with her eyes, and he picked up a towel.  
  
"Checkin me out, huh?" John said, wrapping the towel around his hips.  
  
"Got a problem with that?" Trish joked.  
  
"Okay Trish...are you only using me for my incredibly sexy body...and...special skills?" John asked, trying to sound serious.  
  
"Damn, how'd you know?" Trish joked.  
  
By this time, they were both done in the bathroom. John grabbed the bags and checked them out of the hotel. They took a taxi to the airport and waited where they were supposed to meet Shane.  
  
"Look, John! He's right over there!" Trish said.  
  
John and Trish both knew Shane had always had feelings for Trish...even in her early days with the company. John was dreading going over to him. "Wahoo" John said, unenthusiastically.  
  
"Ahhh, if it isn't my lovely covergirl, Trish Stratus." Shane said, giving her a hug.  
  
"...and Mr. Cena..." Shane said as he pulled away.  
  
"Oh Shane! I forgot to tell you...your dad and Steph know though...John's going to be coming with me this weekend." Trish said.  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"Yea, we're sort of inseparable these days, aren't we, Trish?" John asked, bragging to Shane.  
  
"I guess. Let's go catch that plane!" Trish said quickly.  
  
DURING THE FLIGHT  
  
"Trish...I need to ask you something important." John said.  
  
"Alright...go for it." she answered.  
  
"Is there...well was there...anything between you and Shane?" He asked nervously.  
  
"Well, he's hit on me a few...THOUSAND...times...and asked me out a couple of times...other than that nothing." Trish said.  
  
"Okay...just checking...you acted a bit weird back there...and I didn't want to look stupid."  
  
"Aw, sweetie don't worry...you'll never look stupid in my eyes." Trish answered.  
  
Before long, Trish was leaning on John, and John was leaning on Trish, and they had fallen fast asleep. 


	12. Weekend Pt 1: Toronto!

I OWN NOTHING, blah blah blah...don't sue :)  
  
--TORONTO--  
  
When the plane landed, Trish woke John up. You could see the CN tower from the airport.  
  
"Isn't it amazing?" Trish said, in awe of her hometown.  
  
"Yea, impressive babe...let's get off this plane though!" he answered.  
  
They got off the plane and got their bags. A limousine was waiting for them, and it took them to Trish's house.  
  
When they arrived, Trish unlocked the door, and dropped her bags. She ran up the stairs and jumped on her bed.  
  
"You do not know how much I missed you!" she said.  
  
John followed her up the stairs with her bags.  
  
"Oh John...here!" Trish said, taking his bags. She put them in closet and laid on her bed again.  
  
"John, you have got to feel how comfy this matress is!" she said.  
  
John laid down. "I'll tell you one thing...it beats the hell out of those motel beds!" Trish laughed.  
  
"Okay, so I want to show you around town...so what do you want to do? It's Wednesday night...so there's not all that much...well we could go to my sister's or my parents' place...or just get on a tour bus and look around..."  
  
"Mmm...Trish, whatever you want...I know if I were you I'd be going to see my family because you don't see them that much..."  
  
"Alright...I'll call them up...just make yourself comfortable...look around the house...grab a movie and get it started if you want, and I'll be there in a few minutes." Trish said.  
  
Trish went off to call her family, and left John to explore the house. The house was huge...and the decorating job was amazing...'It must have taken a long time to do all this.' John thought. Before long, he had found her home theatre room. He picked a movie...Down to Earth with Chris Rock...and put it in the DVD player.  
  
"Alright John! We're going to my mom's tonight at 6...so we could watch this, get ready and drive over, or do other stuff, then go."  
  
"Hmmm...just sit here and watch the movie with me?" John asked.  
  
Trish didn't object and laid down on the couch, resting her head on John's lap. John played with her hair as they laughed and watched the movie together.  
  
When the movie had ended, Trish sat up. John had a smile on his face...they had gotten bored during the movie, and John got a bit of Stratusfaction.  
  
"Let's go get ready." Trish said, grabbing John's hand and leading him upstairs to her room. She opened her closet doors and searched for the perfect outfit. She picked out a pair of nice jeans and an aviator jacket from one of her photoshoots. She threw on a pair of shoes that she liked and stood infront of the mirror, wondering what to do with her hair. She got an idea, and headed to the bathroom. When she came out, her hair was down, but looked very nice. John was decked out in his normal clothes-some jean shorts, a trucker hat, and a basketball jersey. He grabbed his phone and wallet from his bag and took Trish's hand. They hopped into Trish's car and drove off to her parents' house.  
  
"Trish, what if they don't like me?" John asked, nervously.  
  
Trish laughed. "They'll love you because I do...even if they don't...you'll grow on them." she answered.  
  
Five minutes later, they were in the driveway.  
  
what will Trish's parents think of John?  
what else will happen during their weekend in Toronto?  
promise i'll update soon :) 


	13. Weekend Pt 2: Meet the Parents

Trish and John were greeted at the driveway by a cute little girl with curly blonde hair.  
  
"Aunt Trishy!!" she yelled as Trish stepped out of her car.  
  
"Becky!" Trish said, happily as she picked the child up. "Have you been good for your mommy and daddy?"  
  
Becky smiled mischeviously. "Of course I have!" John stepped out of the car.  
  
"Aunt Trishy...who's that man?" Becky asked, pointing to John.  
  
"That's my very good friend, John Cena...go say hi." Trish said.  
  
Becky walked over to talk to John and Trish's mom walked up to her.  
  
"Trish...it's been awhile! How are you?" She asked, kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"I'm great mom...that's my friend, John...he's a wrestler too." She said.  
  
"Nice to meet you, M'am." John said, politely.  
  
"Yes...nice to meet you too." Mrs. S said, trying to be nice. "Let's all go in and sit down for some dinner." She then picked up Becky and leaded them into the house.  
  
"Hey John?" Becky asked when they got in the house.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I sit beside you and Aunt Trishy? Please, please, please?" she begged.  
  
"Sure" John said. Trish took his hand.  
  
"Thanks for coming." she said.  
  
Trish's dad sat at the head of the table, beside Trish, then Becky, then John, then her mother at the other end. Trish's sister Carrie, and boyfriend, Mike sat across the table.  
  
"So, John Cena, right?" Trish's dad asked.  
  
"That's my name."  
  
"Well, how many years have you been with the company? I've never heard about you before...so when did you and Trish meet?" he asked.  
  
'Great...so the questions begin' Trish thought.  
  
"Well, I started on TV in 2002...but me and Trish met awhile before that at one of the company parties. We've really only started talking though since she moved over to SmackDown." he answered.  
  
"And how is Jeff, Trish?" her mother asked loudly.  
  
"Um, mother, I'm sure he's fine...I've told you he's not a part of my life anymore though, remember?" Trish said.  
  
"It's really a shame. I thought you would have come to your senses by now...he's such a nice boy, with so much going for him too. Not to mention a very promising position in the company." her mother said.  
  
"Mom, I think that's enough about Jeff...let's hear some more about you, John?" Carrie asked, saving the day.  
  
"First can I say I'm a huge fan of yours...you've got a lot of talent." Mike said.  
  
"Thanks...well, I'm a wrestler on SmackDown, as you all know. I've had several titles...I like to play basketball and I rap. Um, I grew up in The States in a small town...that's about it though." John answered, not knowing what to say.  
  
Trish's mother sneered. She had fallen in love with Jeff and really liked the ring of Patricia Hardy. Patrica Cena? That would take a bit of getting used to.  
  
"So are you and Trish involved?" her mother asked.  
  
"Mom! I don't think we should talk about that at dinner..." Trish answered.  
  
"Okay so yes...why not talk about it?"  
  
"Fine...John and I have been dating for the past few weeks. Are you happy?" Trish answered, getting annoyed with her mom's questions.  
  
"No, but if you are...do what you feel you must do."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Trish asked.  
  
"Well..." her mom began.  
  
"Okay ladies...how about me, Mike and John go have a beer..." her dad suggested, motioning towards the kitchen. The men got up and left. They all grabbed beers out of the fridge and headed for the backyard.  
  
"John don't worry about her. She's just a bitch...she was like that when Carrie first brought Mike home too. Personally, I think you're a good thing for Trish...that Jeff guy, he was a bit freaky...always had drug rumours circulating...always painting himself...and he was an ass-kisser...you, you're honest, and you're clean-shaven...you don't have a woman hair cut and you're not a scrawny little wuss." Trish's dad said.  
  
"Thanks...ya Jeff is a bit different..." John laughed.  
  
"However, if you EVER, EVER hurt my little girl...I'll hunt you down, Cena." he said in a threatening tone. "Kapeesh?"  
  
"Don't worry about it, sir...I'm never gonna hurt her...I'm in love with her."  
  
"Good. Now let's go end the little fight in there...I'll get you and Trish some time to talk, and I'll talk to her, tell her to calm down."  
  
The guys walked in the house. Mike and Carrie went to put Becky to sleep, and Trish's parents did the dishes, leaving John and Trish in the basement den to sit around and talk a bit.  
  
"Trish..."  
  
"Yeahhh John?" she asked, worried about what he was about to say.  
  
"How serious were you and Jeff?" he asked.  
  
'Dammit...well he was gonna ask someday, wasn't he?' she thought. "Oh, we dated for awhile...my mom really liked him, but my dad always hated him...but he wanted to get married and quit the business, and it's my career... I'm not ready to give it up...so I ended it..." Trish said. John frowned a bit. "John, I love you so much...Jeff is just a memory...and the memories we're going to make are going to make me forget him...don't worry about him."  
  
"Alright..." John said as Trish kissed him.  
  
"I can't wait to meet your parents." Trish said as they broke the kiss. "Shit, it's like 11:30...we should get going if we wanna go out on the town at all tonight..."  
  
They walked up the stairs and said goodbye to everyone before going back to Trish's house. Little did they know, Trish's mom was on the phone with Jeff.  
  
"Right, so they just left. They'll be home in a few minutes. From what I understand, John's going to the gym tomorrow, and Trish has to go to her photoshoot. John's going to be home around 8, and Trish is going to have dinner ready for him...you still have your extra key, right?"  
  
"Of course I do. I'll be there...don't you worry...John and Trish will be history after this weekend." 


	14. Weekend Pt 3: A Little Romancing

It was about 10:00AM when John woke up. Trish had left a note for him on the nightstand, and he couldn't wait for what he was going to do that night.  
  
John, Sorry I left without waking you up, don't be upset. I'll be home at 6, I promise I'll have something yummy for you when you get home...call me if you're going to get home late or anything...I've got my cell on. I gotta go before I'm late, but I love you...see you at 8.  
  
Love,  
Trish...x0x0x  
  
John had not really intended to go to the gym. He was actually going to surprise Trish with a romantic evening. He grabbed the spare key and headed out to get some groceries for the dinner he was going to cook for her. At the grocery store, John picked up all the ingredients for his mom's special lasagna. Hey, he was Italian, and he loved the food, so why not let Trish try some of his family's cooking? Next, he headed to the liquor store and bought some wine to have with dinner. On his way back, he spotted a florist. John knew that Trish loved roses, so he bought her one long stem rose for every day they had been together.  
  
When he got to Trish's house, he unloaded the groceries and went to her movie collection. He picked out her favourite movie-A Walk To Remember, and set it out. Once back in the kitchen, he grabbed some dishes and set the table for two. Then he got started on making his special pasta sauce. Before he knew it, it was 5:00. It was time to get ready for Trish.  
  
He got showered up, dressed in the outfit he knew she loved the most, and put on some cologne. Then he went downstairs and finished up cooking the meal. He lit the candles on the table and just waited for Trish to arrive. When she did, she was surprised to see him.  
  
"John! Why are you home so early? Are you alright?" She asked as she put down her purse and walked over to him. He loved that look of concern in her eyes...  
  
"Yes, I'm perfectly alright..."  
  
"You're wearing cologne aren't you?" Trish asked, playfully. It was such a big turn on when she could smell 'his cologne'. The cologne he wore everyday.  
  
"Yes I am...but I have a surprise for you." John said as he took her hand and led her to the table, where he had food waiting to be devoured.  
  
"John! This looks great...you didn't have to do all this for me!" she said, amazed he'd take the time to cook all this food for her.  
  
"I know. I wanted to." he said, as he pulled out her chair for her. He then poured her some wine and sat down across from her. "This sauce is a secret family recipe."  
  
"I can see why...it's delicious!" Trish said.  
  
When they had finished eating, John cleared the table and put the dishes in the dishwasher. He blew out the candles, and led her to the rec room to watch the movie. Trish saw the roses and her face lit up.  
  
"Oh my god John, there's so many of them!" Trish said.  
  
"There's one for every day we've been together."  
  
Trish was on the verge of crying because she was so happy. How could she not have noticed this man before? He was so good to her. "Thank you"  
  
"Anything for you...I love you."  
  
"I love you too!" Trish said as she kissed him. They held the kiss for about 5 minutes, and John turned on the movie.  
  
Trish was amazed, yet again. "This is my FAVOURITE movie!"  
  
"I know" John said, as Trish leaned her head against him. "I also knew that in the movie, he puts a butterfly tattoo on her shoulder...and I got you one."  
  
"John...you are so good...thank you so much for tonight..." she slowly began to fall asleep in his arms.  
  
'I'll do it on Tuesday.'  
  
what is john going to do on tuesday?  
what happened to jeff's plan?  
find out sOOn ;) 


	15. Back to NormalSort Of

this chapter's a little longer...it's the end of the weekend and beginning of their regular road schedule...there's a surprise you won't expect...[sunday/monday events]..i own NOTHING ;)

"Trish...wake up, babe." John said, trying to wake the sleeping diva.  
  
"Mmmm..." Trish moaned. "Morning already?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Not on...let's go sit out back."  
  
"You're crazy..it's like 5 AM." she said, trying to fall asleep again.  
  
"Please? I wanna show you something." John begged, putting a sad puppy face on.  
  
"Oh fine..." Trish said, a bit annoyed.  
  
When they got outside, darkness had started to fade away. The sky was now a purpley pink colour.  
  
"John this is so beautiful!" Trish said.  
  
"I wanted to show you a sunrise..." John said quietly.  
  
Trish kissed him. It was amazing how far she'd fallen for him in just a short time..they broke the kiss and leaned against each other's foreheads, smiling.  
  
"Come on John...we gotta get some more sleep...our flight to Cameron is at 12:30."  
  
"The show's in Cameron?" John asked. He knew that Jeff lived there, and he could count on Jeff showing up if the WWE was in town.  
  
"Yea...now get some rest!" Trish said, crawling into bed, beside John.  
  
At noon the next day, the pair were waking up in a Cameron hotel room, to a ringing phone.  
  
John was the first to get out of bed, and he picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"John! It's Vince McMahon. Is Trish around?" Vince asked.  
  
"Sorry Mr. McMahon, she's still asleep...can I take a message for her or get her to call back?"  
  
"No she better not call me...tell her I need to meet with her regarding a future angle...say 1:00 today at the arena?"  
  
"Alright...is that it?"  
  
"Ya. Bye." Vince said quickly.  
  
"John who was that?" Trish asked, sitting up.  
  
"Oh it was Vince...you've got a meeting in about an hour...so get up and I'll drive you."  
  
Trish got up and got dressed. She didn't really get dressed up or care how she looked because the only person she needed to impress was John. When they got to the arena, John decided to hang out with a few of the guys while she had the meeting with Vince and...Jackie?  
  
About half an hour later, Trish walked out in a bad mood. Trish told John she'd meet him at the car so he could say bye to his buddies.  
  
"Woah, what's wrong?" John asked Jackie.  
  
"Oh, I don't think she likes the angle Vince wants to go for." Jackie answered.  
  
"Well what is it? Maybe she's overreacting."  
  
"Umm...okay...but you wanted to know.." Jackie said, hesitantly.  
  
"Just tell me!"  
  
"Vince wants us to do the whole Torrie/Sable HLA thing...you know how they kissed and stuff...he said it got a good reaction from the male fans...and well...he wants us to do the same thing now basically."  
  
"Shit, that sucks." John said.  
  
"Meh, I don't mind. It'll get me more TV time." Jackie said, not really caring about what she was being asked to do.  
  
"Well I'm gonna go catch up with her...nice talkin." John said as he headed for the car. 'No wonder she's in a bad mood.'  
  
When he got to the car, Trish was pouting.  
  
"It could be worse, you know." he told her.  
  
"How. How could it be worse? HLA? Uh-uh. No way. NOT INTERESTED."  
  
"Well, he could be asking you to kiss Shaniqua."  
  
Trish laughed. "Either way, I'd rather be kissing you."  
  
"Do you HAVE to do this?" John asked.  
  
"Well...it's that or go back to RAW..." Trish said. John's heart sank, and his smile quickly turned into a frown.  
  
"You do what you need to do, alright? I don't want you kissing a girl to stay with me, especially if that punk Hardy's around here."  
  
"But I don't want to leave you.."  
  
"Trish! You won't be leaving me...as soon as you switch rosters, I'll start trying to switch too. I promise you...if not, we get time off..and there's pay-per-views."  
  
"So I'm only going to see my boyfriend a couple times a month. Oh, that's great..." Trish said sarcastically.  
  
"Look! Neither of us like this...but it's that or suck face with Gayda."  
  
"That's not going to happen." Trish said. John again frowned..."John...it's not that I don't want to be with you...but that REALLY makes me feel uncomfortable...and I'm sorry but I won't do it."  
  
"It's fine. I'm gonna drop you off at the hotel and go out to think for a bit."  
  
"When are you gonna be back?" Trish asked.  
  
"When I get back." John snapped. The rest of the ride was quiet.  
  
"John, come on...don't do this to me! You know this is killing me too." Trish pleaded as she got out of the car. John couldn't look at her. He loved her and he didn't want to be separated from her, ever.  
  
"Love you." John said as he drove away, leaving Trish in tears. At that moment, he just needed to get away...he couldn't see her cry...and he didn't want to cry infront of her either.  
  
Trish slowly walked into the lobby. "Trish?" a male voice called out. She turned around.  
  
"Oh hey Charlie...whats up?" she asked, trying to hide that she was crying.  
  
"Oh nothing...what's wrong?" he asked, concerned.  
  
"Just the business...look I just wanna get up to my room..." she was cut off by him talking.  
  
"Mind if I walk you then?" he offered.  
  
Trish thought about it. God knows how long John would be anyway. "Sure." Charlie grabbed Trish's coat and bag and followed her to the elevator.  
  
"So what's going on...your face is way too pretty to be covered with tears." he said.  
  
'Wow, he's a charmer..and hot.' Trish thought. "Okay, but it stays between you and me."  
  
"Alright, spill it."  
  
"Me and John had a little fight in the car. I might be moving back to RAW and John won't be...so it's hard." Trish began to sob again. "I don't want to leave him...but I don't want to follow through with what Vince is asking me to do."  
  
"Shhh, it's okay." Charlie said, taking her into his arms. He smiled to himself. 'Yes! She's feeling vulnerable...I could SO score.' "What does Vince want you to do anyway?"  
  
"A few HLA scenes with Jackie."  
  
'Woah...that'd be interesting...two hot, blonde divas...shit, she's GOTTA do it!' "Well, 5 seconds of kissing Jackie, or losing loverboy...why not just do it? I mean, you never know...it might not be so bad."  
  
Trish sniffed as the elevator stopped. "You know, you're right. I'm gonna do it...there's no way I'm letting John go. Thanks, Charlie!" Trish said, as she hugged him. Charlie gave her a kiss on the cheek, and Trish pulled away, then hurried to her room.  
  
'What the hell was that in there? Trish! That tingling...you're only supposed to get that from John! What is wrong with you?!' Trish thought to herself.  
  
- - - - M E A N W H i L E - - - -  
  
"Okay so that one...let me look at it." John said to the man.  
  
"Oh, any woman would love this one."  
  
"Yea, it's gorgeous...I'll take it." John said, as he paid for his purchase.  
  
---- what did John buy? :O  
---- what's he going to think of the HLA thing?  
find out sOOn ;)


End file.
